


That day...

by AzureRegulus



Category: Devil May Cry, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fate Grand Order and OC Cameo, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: Deep in his thoughts, the devil pondered about what his life had been.As the storm raged and the rain prattled against the window, he contemplated......all while protecting a baby in his arms.
Kudos: 10





	That day...

“...if our positions were switched...would our fates be different? Would I have your life...and you mine?".

...

Rain softly prattled against the window.

The nights had gotten colder. A thick blanket of fog surrounded the small mansion hidden in the forest.

Resting in his armchair, the devil in the blue coat gazed out into the night. A small candle lit up the darkness around him. Despite its fragile life, a small breeze that could distinguish it, it was comforting. Not only for him whose heart he had turned cold after that very same night tore his family aparts, scattered them to death and one more out into the world.

Also...

The small infant in his arms. 

Unable to sleep, the half demon had made himself comfortable in his library to read. Sometimes at such nights, the rain wasn't comforting and helping with a restful slumber.

The water reflected the horrible memories lurking deep inside his mind.

A woman, beautiful with a smile that could cut down any nightmare, shutting the closet. Her words, chosen wisely, knowing that she will never see her beloved son ever again, asked him, pleaded him, to turn his back to what he had been. 

And moments later, her bone chilling scream made the boy faint in horror.

With those memories digging into his body like the steel of his demonic Katana, drenched in sweat, he had left the bed. 

In the library he had made himself comfortable. His favorite tea at the nighttable and a book to lift his mind off. Only the moment he left, the child woke up. Even with its mother there, it wanted its father to be close too.

The legendary dark knight, Sparda. His father. A tale of great deeds of a demon with a heart of gold.

Reading the great accomplishments of his predecessor, vanquishing a demon lord and sealing of the path to save humanity, sometimes the half demon asked himself...

Was this truly the right choice?

He had been conflicted for so long. In search for his brother, the boy that favored red with the brightest grin, yet also being a brat at the same time, always stealing his brother's belongings, the devil wondered if it was for the better to embrace his demonic side completely.

The more he searched for his lost brother, the lonelier he got. That loneliness made the man travel without a goal in his life, once the thought settled in, that his family was gone.

Killed by demons.

Noticing the small stirr in his arms, the man's eyes gazed down at his child.

The faintest of smiles graced an otherwise stoic expression. The scratching of a tree branch interrupted the infant's slumber. The soft sounds of the boy waking didn't bother the man. He didn't fear that his boy would start crying.

"Shhh..."

Because he knew exactly how to soothe him. "No demon will get close to you. Before they do, they will know this devil's power.", he whispered softly down. Pressing the little head, barely as big as his hand, gently against his chest, he allowed him to listen the sound of the half demon's heart. A steady melody. Years of training to master his swordsmanship taught the man how to keep calm even amidst the most violent of storms.

A technique meant to calm his mind and regain control over his body. A way to mentalls steel himself when his sword would slize through enemies like falling leaves.

Now used to give his little boy the sweetest dreams.

"No demon will get to you, Nero. My little prince...".

Secure in these arms that had only known to kill, the boy calmed down. Nuzzling against his father's chest, the boy fell back into a deep slumber. The storm and the branch didn't matter. Not as long as his father was there to protect him. 

He couldn't believe it himself.

He was sure he had buried the light within him the moment he lost his home and family.

These arms that had always been covered in demonic blood as he slaughtered to uncover the whereabouts of the only family he had left. And now holding such a delicate life in a protective embrace.

His faint smile didn't leave his lips. "It is unfortunate that I never found your uncle.", he spoke in the darkness. "I am sure...Dante would have loved to see you. Though, I'd probably have to restrain him a bit, if he was anything as callous as he was when we were children.".

The flame flickered for a second. 

Many years of battle sharpened his eyes, piercing the darkness of the door cracking open. 

Yet when it opened, his tension faded.

"It is always like this...".

The soft voice of a woman resonated with the warmth of the flame. The voice that lured him away from the blanket of depression loneliness had wrapped around him. 

Opening the door, the boy's mother stepped inside the library, closing the door because of the small draft. She couldn't help but smile seeing the half demon carry her child in his arms. "Always, whenever he started crying, you'd hold him like this and he'd stop.", she whispered. "Many in Fortuna always said that baby's relax mostly in the arms of their mother. Yet when Nero was born, the moment he was resting in yours, his cries siezed.".

Her hand softly stroked the chubby cheeks of the boy. 

"You always protected your little prince, no matter where...".

Her lips softly touched the man's temple as his eyes fixated purely on this prodigy.

"Vergil...Thank you, for never leaving my side...".

"I vowed to protect the family I possess.", he spoke up. His eyes wandered outside once more into the darkness. "That night...my mother lost her life...My father was gone...I can only expect that he was ambushed. And Dante...". 

Her arms slung around his neck. White hair, always neatly brushed back, were pressed against the chest of his beloved. It was the only sort of comfort she knew he would accept whenever he brooding like this. Too much and it would fracture his pride. Yet she couldn't be too far away or she didn't know what he'd do. "Sparda protected humanity and loved his family. That we were preached every day we prayed and thanked him.". A soft smile spread on the woman's lips. 

Gazing down at her seed of her love with the devil in blue, she remembered the day he arrived in Fortuna. His sharp features hidden beneath the hood of a cloak, he brushed by her, yet his demonic presence somehow made her feel unease. 

That same night she was ambushed on her way home.

Demons wielding large scythes. 

The edge was glowing ominously, as it was ready to take the head of the young woman. In her horror, paralyzed and beyond help, the woman couldn't scream for help. And even if, help would arrive too late.

Yet these terrifying tools were nothing to the sharp edge of the katana that effortlessly burrowed through the body of the demon. 

Gazing at the drops of blood dripping down on the ground, she only listened to the pained screams and grunts, slices and cuts as every one of them was cut down. 

When the last corpse turned to ash and the blue wearing demon swung his sword to get rid of the blood and sheathing it behind his back, showing how proficient he was with the weapon, he had glanced over his shoulder. Barely in the night he could see the tears roll down her cheeks. Terror and gratitude in a body too paralyzed to move. 

That night, he never left her side.

"You could have just left me to die. But you didn't, my love.", she whispered gratefully to her husband. "Your father's chest must be swelling with pride to see how his own son has become so much like him. And one day, I am sure, Dante will return to you as well.". "I hope so.", Vergil returned the warmth he is given. 

His soft smile, a rare portrait of the man usually as cold as his weapon hanging on the wall, spread wide on his lips. 

"I am sure...he would adore Nero. I just hope he won't teach my son something stupid...".

Maybe...

...that is what his life could have been.

...

"Vergil? Ey, Vergil!".

Every dream must come to an end. Though no one would want a pizza-loving younger brother to tear them out of their thoughts as Vergil had to.

"I am hearing you, Dante. I am not deaf.", the man replied annoyed. Cracking his eyes open from his meditation that turned into a daydream, the devil gazed up at his twin brother. A man with white, unkempt hair and red coat. "Sorry, bro. But you looked like you'd pass out any second. Or maybe you really fell asleep on the bench!", Dante laughed at his brother, pointing his straight finger at him. Smaking the hand away, Vergil fixed the collar of his coat. "Are you two finally down with your purchase?". 

"Yup all do-Wait, where is Nero?".

"Maybe if you had taken a proper look, you would have noticed that you didn't pay enough, Dante!", the angry young man called out from behind him with two bags.

Vergil rolled his eyes at the chaos that was his brother, the owner of the demon hunter business, Devil may Cry. It got only worse when the moment he glared inside one of the bags he was greeted by frozen goods. "Pizza? Again?", he muttered to himself, taking one of the bags of his son's hands. "If you keep this up, you will turn into a pizza yourself one day, brother.". "Oh, come on. There is nothing against a good pizza. You love them to you know.", Dante remembered with the dumbest grin. "Whenever father came back with a pizza, we were the first on the table.".

"Yes, when it was a special occasion and not every single day.", Vergil lectured his brother. "And aside from that, it was FRESH, not FROZEN! You really should appreciate my step daughter's cooking more.".

The moment Dante laughed softly and nodded towards Nero, Vergil sighed at the red color on his son's face. "What's with that shameful look? Don't tell me you haven't proposed to her yet?".

"I-I was about to before we were dragged into this place after you two destroyed that damn tree. Thanks to that, I lost the ring and have to save up for a new one, which would be easier if this world had demon problems to begin with.", Nero swiftly explained himself, brushing past his chuckling uncle. Vergil silently clenched his nose. "Ah. He is still young, Vergil. Give him a bit of time. The times have changed from ours.". "This is one of the rare times something useful is coming out of that mouth of you-".

The sudden sound of two men crashing into another disrupted their thoughts. 

"Damnit! Sorry, man. My head was in the clouds.", Nero apologized to a man with wild white hair rubbing his forehead. "Uff...Forget it. It's fine.", he painfully chuckled. "My wife always says I am a stubborn ox, so butting heads does nothing.".

Vergil silently groaned as him and Dante helped to pick the things up. "Sheesh, Nero. Eyes on the road?". "Oh, as if you are any better, Dante. You nearly drove the damn car into a demon's foot. Nico can drive better with her eyes closed.".

"I'll remind of that comment the next time we are travelling with that van of yours.".

While uncle and nephew bickered among another, Vergil shook his head in shame. "I apologize for my...son and my brother's behaviour.", he regretted to have the man see his disfunctional family. "Don't worry. I know scatterbrains much like them.", the man answered as the last pizza was picked up. 

The appearance of the man struck Vergil as unusual, even among this new world.

Hair as white as his own, unkempt and brushed back as if he had run against wind his entire life. A lion's mane to be compared to and eyes a radiant ocean blue. 

Briefly glancing at his family, Vergil couldn't help feel strange at the sight. 'He cannot be related to father...right? He was faithful to mother, to a fault.'. Shaking the thought out of his mind, Vergil asked: "What is your name?". "Crio.", came a swift answer, earning a nod. "Vergil. Again, apologies for my scatterbrain of a son and my bumbling brother.".

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!".

"Huh. Of course. One messes up and you bundle me with my nephew. He is your son, you know that? If anything, he has that from yo-".

"Quiet! Both of you!", Vergil's voice cut between and pushing both of them to get a move on. "Kirie told us to be back by 8 and look at the time you both cost us!".

"Since when do you care what Kirie feels?", Dante asked his brother, earning a glare that made the stab the stab of Yamato on the Temen-Ni-Gru feel rather nice. "The moment I heard that she is mate of my son.".

Silently Crio watched the chaotic family leave. His smile faded and a sharp gaze followed with a deep frown. 

"Vergil...and Dante...", the names left his pursed lips.

Tapping his chin, he remembered something. "Sparda...Right. These names were written down in the book of the legendary dark knight. His...".

Hearing the sound of heels approach him, glanced over his shoulder at his exhausted wife and Medea. "What is wrong you two? You didn't by the sewing machine?". "The sewing machine Medea wanted to buy has been bought out!", Atalanta explained, holding her friend up from falling over. Unlike the Archer, Medea wasn't as physically fit. Crio tilted his head. "...Are you serious?".

Medea started panic. "I cannot believe it! I never had something like this happen to me!".

With a small chuckle, Crio remembered when she bought a new one back in Fuyuki a few years back. 

Only to have it crushed by Heracles as Illya sent him for an errand. Both Shirou and Illya were chewn out later, one for sending a Berserker to town, the other for not looking after his sister.

"What happened to the other one? It is just...a few years old? Two, I think?". 

"Not working anymore. That aside, it is not made to stitch leather. Ahhh! How am I going to finish that jacket of yours?!". 

Crio nervously gazed down at how leather jacket. Granted, it had its age. A few too many sword cuts gave it a worn out look. And that was when Medea's voice returned the moment he noticed himself. "Exactly. You have been wearing that things since the great holy grail war. You cannot walk around with Atalanta dressed like that!", she reprimanded. Sighing, Medea pressed herself against Atalanta's shoulder. "What am I going to do now?". "O-Okay. Yeah. You are right. Uhm...There is another store at the other end of the city. We can try there. I'll drive you two.".

Medea was the first to rush off to the car, while Crio asked Atalanta worried: "Is it that bad?". "Not really.", the huntress answered, stroking his upper arm. "Though you might look a bit too intimidating with it. I think a new jacket made by your dear sister your closet will appreciate.".

With a swift peck on his cheek, Atalanta rushed to Medea and Crio followed suit. Though not without a curious look back.

His eyes were stuck on the blue coat of Vergil.

'Demons walking among humans...even having a family...', he smiled softly. 

'Maybe we'll see each other again, Vergil. And if you really are that demon's son...I wonder what tales you can tell me, of demons having families.'.

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil. Hands down, one of my favorite characters of all time.
> 
> During my first playthrough of Devil may Cry 3, he made a really powerful impression that lasted for ages and is still going. When he showed his face in 5...
> 
> ...I never expected him to let loose those few words of a life he never had.
> 
> In my OC's world, Crio, which is like a traffic point between multiple worlds, tales and legends of many worlds and times are gathered. One of them being that Sparda, the legendary knight and father to the twins. In the end, I just involved him as a small cameo, and maybe as a setup for a story where the devils return in one form or another.
> 
> Can't wait for the Special Edition to drop. Bury the light is playing inside my head nonstop.


End file.
